


Ass-backwards But Doing Fine

by micehell



Series: SEISyUN-ish world [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: AU (SEISyUN-ish world), Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Leader got his name...</p><p>(just a little fragment in the SEISyUN-ish AU I do, 'cause I wanted to know why Leader was Leader even when he wasn't ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass-backwards But Doing Fine

**Author's Note:**

> About the series: I call this a SEISyUN-ish type world, in that it's kind of post-Robot Apocalyptic in character and it was heavily inspired by the PV (of course), but it's not the PV storyline. For one thing, the series sort of mirrors the time from when the guys would have first joined the agency in real life to a little past their debut (or it will when it's finished (whenever _that_ might be!) ;), so not the right timeline for the PV, plus I tend to like happier endings, oi. *snork*
> 
> About the ficlet: this would be the earliest story on the timeline, but it likely won't make much sense without reading the bigger stories first. If you want to read them in the order I wrote them, read [Losing Signs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/478531) first. If you want to read them in the order of the ones that explain the most about the setup of the AU, read [A Sky Full of Mistakes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/478492) first.

The first time it happened, no one really noticed, what with being pissed off that Joshima had led them to entirely the wrong place. 

Higashi, who was fond of Joshima (and sometimes cut him a break from the sharp tongue that Higashi’s juniors all (rightly) were terrified of), was shaking his head, disgusted with the whole mess. 

“Joshima, I know that even though you’re seventeen already, that you’re still fairly new to fighting, and that it’s your first scouting run, but… you’re over a kilometer off from where you’re supposed to be and you wasted a good twenty minutes just circling around where you’d started from. If this had been anything but a test and the target had actually been hot, you’d have probably been caught out by one of the Grid patrols, and that would be if you were lucky.”

It’s only afterwards, when it turned out the place Joshima had accidentally led them to had a hidden cache of supplies that would come in more than handy, and Higashi had stalked back to his office muttering about idiots and luck, that Sakamoto had explained why getting _caught_ by Grid patrol would be lucky. 

“They tend to just shoot any of the resistance fighters they come across if they don’t have a notice on them, since they figure if no one’s officially looking for you yet, you have just enough information to be dangerous, but not enough to warrant one of the Void interrogators bothering with you. It’s a mixed kind of luck, though, if you do get caught, since that usually means that the patrol guards are bored and looking to take it out on you, but at least it gives you _some_ chance.”

Joshima hadn’t liked the scout training in the first place and after that he was (rightly) terrified of it, but he’d joined Johnny’s resistance group for a reason, and he gritted his way through it. 

On his second test run he missed the target by just half a klick and it turned out the extra pair of shoelaces he carried (even though his boots had latches) helped them to _quietly_ pop the lock on the old abandoned armory they were casing that turned out not to be that abandoned after all, giving them a chance to hide before they were discovered.

His third and his fourth run didn’t net them anything but a lot of walking and a complete confirmation that Joshima truly had no sense of direction, but it was his fifth run that finally made him a legend, if a slightly weird one.

He’d found the right area that time, though he’d missed the village he was aiming for by the next one over. So instead of meeting the informant they were supposed to get some intel from, they met one of Joshima’s old friends from elementary school that he just happened to come across. And who just happened to be part of another resistance group. And who just happened to have been on his way to tell them that their informant was a Void plant that was going to betray them. And who’d just happened to have been held up in getting to them and had thought he’d be too late. Which he would have been if Joshima had been better at his job.

Higashi had just shaken his head, still muttering about idiots and luck, but he gave Joshima congratulations on finishing his scout training, and the news that he was being assigned to a new group with another junior that had just completed training instead of being an _actual_ scout.

When Joshima had shown up at his new barracks, he’d looked small and hesitant even though he was actually both a little older and a little taller than Gussan, the other junior. But Gussan had just smiled at him and said, “Higashi says I should call you Leader, but that I should only let you actually lead if you do it from behind me.” 

Gussan was still laughing at that when they walked into their new barracks, Leader right behind him and laughing too because he’d finally wound up right where he was supposed to be for the first time since he’d come.

/story


End file.
